leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Monopoly: Pokémon Edition (1999)
|age=8 to adult |players=2 to 6 |links= * For more information on general gameplay, refer to the original on . * Official rulebook (PDF) }} Monopoly: Pokémon Edition is a special edition of the classic game adapted for Pokémon, focused on the versions as well as the . Two versions of the board game were released in 1999 by and , the only difference between them being the Pokémon tokens included. Blurb Regular tokens edition You've never played a Monopoly® game like this before! In this special edition of the classic Monopoly® game, you'll travel from gym to gym — and battle all kinds of Pokémon™. Trainer Battle and Professor Oak cards might reward you for Pokémon fights, or bring an unexpected surprise. Bargain, trade and fight with other trainers to collect the most powerful Pokémon team and win the game! This collector's edition includes: * 6 Collectible Pokémon movers — : #01 , #04 , #09 , #25 , #35 and #150 * 32 Plastic Poké Centers and 12 Poké Marts to improve your gyms * 28 Pokémon Deed cards and 7 denominations of Pokémon-themed play money * 16 Trainer Battle and 16 Professor Oak card, replacing the traditional Community Chest and Chance cards * Special optional Poké Rules and full-color gameboard Pewter tokens edition You've never played a Monopoly® game like this before! In this special edition of the classic Monopoly® game, you'll travel from gym to gym — and battle all kinds of Pokémon™. Trainer Battle and Professor Oak cards might reward you for Pokémon fights, or bring an unexpected surprise. Bargain, trade and fight with other trainers to collect the most powerful Pokémon team and win the game! This collector's edition includes: * 6 Collectible pewter Pokémon movers — : #04 , #25 , #52 , #54 , #61 and #143 * 32 Plastic Poké Centers and 12 Poké Marts to improve your gyms * 28 Pokémon Deed cards and 7 denominations of Pokémon-themed play money * 16 Trainer Battle and 16 Professor Oak card, replacing the traditional Community Chest and Chance cards * Special optional Poké Rules and full-color gameboard Contents * 1 x Gameboard * 6 x Pokémon tokens * 2 x Dice * 28 x Pokémon deed cards * 16 x Professor Oak cards * 16 x Trainer Battle cards * 32 x Poké Centers * 12 x Poké Marts * 1 x Rulebook * 1 x Pack of money bills * 1 x Set of trays Changes from the original Monopoly * The currency is the Pokémon Dollar ( ). * Blue Pokémon Centers and red Poké Marts replace houses and hotels, respectively. * "Professor Oak" and "Trainer Battle" spaces and cards replace "Chance" and "Community Chest" spaces and cards, respectively. * The property spaces correspond to the eight Kanto Gym Leaders and their Pokémon. * The four types of Poké Balls at the time, in ascending order of power ( , Great Ball, Ultra Ball and Master Ball), replace the railroads. * and replace the Electric Company and Water Works spaces respectively. * " Attacks" and " Attacks" spaces replace the "Income Tax" and "Luxury Tax" spaces, respectively. * The usual Monopoly's 8 tokens are replaced by 6 Pokémon tokens. * Special rules are included for this game's edition. Pokémon tokens Depending on the edition of the game, there are two different sets of tokens available: ;Regular tokens edition * * * * * * ;Pewter tokens edition * * * * * * Properties Pokémon Power Doubles Rolling doubles allows a player to do one of two options: roll again as normal, or activate a Pokémon Power based on the dice. If the power is activated, the player's turn ends. These powers cannot be used if the player rolled doubles in order to get out of jail. Errors *The game refers to Pokémon Dollar and Pokémon Center as "Poké Money" and "Poké Center", respectively. *The colors of Poké Marts (red) and Pokémon Centers (blue) are inverted (Poké Marts are usually blue and Pokémon Centers are usually red). Related articles * Monopoly: Pokémon Edition (2001) * Monopoly: Pokémon Kanto Edition * Monopoly: Pokémon Johto Edition Category:Board games